This invention relates generally to games and more specifically, to a mechanical baseball game which simulates a real baseball game and is played on a playing surface by players on opposing sides.
Numerous board games have been developed over the years and serve not only to provide entertainment and challenge to one or more players but are also designed to simulate games which are well known to the player(s). One such game is the game of baseball. Because of the popularity of the game of baseball, a number of board games and the like have been developed to simulate the game of baseball in a board game setting.
The game of baseball involves two teams each having nine players with the teams alternating between offensive play and defensive play. The team that is playing offense has each of its players attempt to hit a baseball with a bat thrown by a pitcher, positioned at a pitcher""s mound, toward home plate where the batter stands. The pitcher is one of the defensive players. Depending upon the location of the thrown baseball relative to the hitter and home plate, the pitch may be considered a ball or strike or may be hit by the batter if contact is made. Each offensive player is only permitted only three strikes before being called out. The offensive player will also be considered out if a hit baseball is caught by a defensive player whether the catch occurs within the playing field or in foul territory. The batter will also be considered out if the batter fails to make it to a respective base before the ball is thrown to the player at that respective base. Runs are typically scored by batters hitting singles, doubles, triples, and home runs which enable the batters to run from one base to the next and eventually to home plate to record the run.
Many of the first attempts at developing a simulated baseball game provided a baseball playing field depicted on a game board. This type of game is designed for two players, one of which is at bat and the other of which is in the field. The game is essentially played using dice having indicia displayed on each die. One die represents a batter die and has indicia which represents various hit possibilities and the other die represents a fielding die and has indicia which show various out possibilities. For example, the batter die may include representations of a strike, a ball, a foul ball, or a hit. The die preferably has a sufficient number of faces which permit the various hit possibilities, e.g., single, double, triple, and home run, to be included on the die. In this case, the type of hit is determined by how the die rests after the player throws the die. Alternatively, a separate die may be used to determine the type of hit if the first die thrown indicates that a hit has potentially been accomplished.
The fielding die similarly lists various fielding possibilities, including but not limited to the ball being caught, dropped, or no play by the fielder. For example, when the die indicates that the fielder either dropped or did not make a play, the hitter is awarded the number of bases indicated on the batter die. Various game pieces are moved around the simulated baseball diamond to represent players on base. The game essentially follows the rules of baseball in that the offensive player seeks to score as many runs as possible and the defensive player seeks to register three outs with as few runs being scored by the offensive player. In place of dice, spinners may be used so that each player spins a pointer which points to one of the indicia printed on the spinner.
One main disadvantage of this type of game is that it fails to truly simulate or represent the actual playing conditions of baseball. That is to say that the throwing of dice or spinning a spinner does not bear any relation to the motor skills involved in a baseball contest. These skills including pitching the baseball such that the batter is not able to register hits and hitting the baseball to score runs.
To overcome these disadvantages, simulated baseball games advanced from the board game format to a game in which one player actually pitches a miniature baseball to a batter. More specifically, the defensive player manipulates a pitching mechanism which projects the miniature baseball toward home plate. The offensive player at bat manipulates a bat mechanism at home plate and attempts to strike and drive the baseball into the playing field. Dispersed throughout the playing field are a number of openings into which a hit ball can drop to represent various out and hit possibilities.
This type of game has definite advantages over games using dice and spinners because the outcome of the game is determined somewhat by the motor skills of the two players rather than simply being determined by the laws of chance. Despite the advances, the game still lacks certain elements which prevent the game from achieving the realism of an actual baseball game, because many game options and possibilities that contribute to the game of baseball are not included. In addition, this type of game does not include a fielding mechanism which permits the defensive player to attempt to register an out even though the offensive player hit the baseball into the playing field. As any fan of baseball knows, fielding is an important and exciting aspect of the game because it permits the defensive player to register an out after the batter has contacted and hit the baseball into play.
Thus there is a need for a simulated baseball game apparatus which has features and components that make the game more similar to the sport of baseball. For example, it is desirable for the game to include a pitching mechanism which permits the defensive player to select a type of pitch to be thrown to the batter and also it would be advantageous for the game to include some type of fielding mechanism which permits the defensive player to attempt to register an out after the ball has been hit by a batter.
The present invention provides a game apparatus which permits two or more opposing players to play a simulated game of baseball. The game is played on a field which resembles a traditional baseball diamond and outfield. One player (the defensive player) controls the pitching of a ball using a pitching mechanism that permits the defensive player to select from a number of different types of pitches (e.g., curve, back-up, and overspin). This allows the defensive player to vary the type of pitches which are thrown to the offensive player at bat. The speed of the pitch is also variably controlled by the defensive player. Similarly, the offensive player controls the offensive aspects of the game by being able to control the timing and speed of the swing of a bat which is part of a batting mechanism. The game apparatus also includes a plurality of hit valuation indicators which are disposed throughout the game field at select locations. Base hits and other events are recorded by activating one of these hit valuation indicators. Upon activating one of the indicators, the offensive player is awarded the associated value of the indicator.
According to the present invention, a fielding mechanism is provided by which the defensive player may catch a hit ball to record an out as in the game of baseball. The fielding mechanism is displaceable across an upper surface of the field for recording an out after the ball has been hit. The fielding mechanism includes members for receiving and retaining the hit ball so that one player may record the out by positioning one of the members so that the hit ball is caught and retained by the member. The fielding mechanism thus permits the defensive player to control not only the pitching aspects of the game but also the fielding aspects.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.